Drunk (character)
, also known as Dreg and Bonner, is a major recurring villain in the ''Bubble Bobble'' series, primarily appearing in the Bust-A-Move spinoff series. Drunk is an adept magic user who dreams of conquering the world, frequently causing mischief throughout Rainbow World and often finding himself at odds with Bub and Bob. Biography Appearance Drunk resembles an ordinary member of his species, bearing a green hood with a yellow rim and carrying a hooked staff. In several games, he is shown wearing a red jewel around his neck. Puzzle Bobble Pocket and Bust-A-Move Deluxe have Drunk clad in purple robes instead of green, and Bust-A-Move Bash! gives Drunk an opening in his robe, showing him to be wearing red tights underneath. Personality Drunk is shown to be cunning and mischievous, always causing mischief and attempting to find new ways to wreak havoc. He has dreams of conquering the world, and hatches numerous plots to attempt to do so. Abilities Drunk is said to be an extremely adept magic user, and is primarily shown using fire magic. By drinking from the bottle he carries with him, he is able to breathe a stream of fire. Drunk is also said to be able to change humans into Bubble Dragons, similar to Super Drunk from the original Bubble Bobble. History Bust-A-Move 2 Drunk is the main antagonist of Bust-A-Move 2, ordering his minions to steal the stars from the night sky. He appears as the final opponent in the game's Vs. Mode, first encountered while piloting the Mechanical Prototype Bubblen, then being fought on his own after its destruction. ''Bust-A-Move 3 Drunk returns in ''Bust-A-Move 3 as the final opponent in Vs. Mode, initially appearing disguised as Debblun before shedding his disguise and facing the player on his own. ''Bust-A-Move 4 Dreg is the final opponent faced in the Vs. Mode of ''Bust-A-Move 4. He is shown to be manipulating Madame Luna, appearing behind her after her defeat, making him the true mastermind behind the events of the game. Drunk is not playable in the arcade version, but was added as a secret playable character in the console port of the game. In the English version of the game, Drunk is renamed Dreg, likely to avoid an explicit alcohol reference due to ratings concerns. ''Super Puzzle Bobble Drunk is the last opponent fought in the Vs. Mode ''Super Puzzle Bobble. He is once again shown to be the true mastermind behind the game, and is in control of the Time Eaters, who are eating the Tree of Time. After Bub defeats him, Drunk is cast outside the dimension, swearing his revenge. In the English version of the game, Drunk's name is once again changed to Dreg. ''Bust-A-Move Millennium Drunk is a playable character in ''Bust-A-Move Millennium and the final boss of Story Mode. In the game's story, he steals the Gold Bubble, causing chaos throughout Rainbow World, which causes Bub to set out to retrieve the artifact from him. He is fought in his castle, and serves as the final opponent in the game. Like the previous two games in which he appeared, Drunk is known as Dreg in Bust-A-Move Millennium. ''Puzzle Bobble Pocket Drunk is a playable character in ''Puzzle Bobble Pocket. He is clad in a purple robe in this game, and must be unlocked by the player. ''Bust-A-Move DS Drunk is an unlockable character in ''Bust-A-Move DS. In the English verison, he is referred to as the Evil Troll. Bust-A-Move DS states that Drunk is responsible for turning Bub and Bob into Bubble Dragons, contradicting other games which state that Super Drunk was responsible. ''Bust-A-Move Deluxe Drunk returns as a playable character in ''Bust-A-Move Deluxe. He retains his purple robe from Puzzle Bobble Pocket in this appearance. In both the Japanese and English versions of the games, his name is mistakenly rendered as Dorank. ''Bust-A-Move Bash! Drunk is one of two unlockable characters in ''Bust-A-Move Bash!, alongside Develon. He recieves a redesign in this game, having more elaborate robes with red clothing underneath, a jeweled necklace, and prominent nostrils. Bust-A-Move Islands Drunk appears as a playable character in Bust-A-Move Islands. He is referred to as Willy in the english version of the game. Bubble Bobble 4 Friends Drunk is makes his first appearance in the mainline Bubble Bobble series in Bubble Bobble 4 Friends. In the game's story, the characters appear as toys who come to life in a child's room under the influence of a miraculous light. Jealous of Bub, who is the child's favorite toy, Drunk challenges him to battle, kickstarting the events of the game. In the game's Hard Mode, Drunk's appearance is altered, he dons black robes with red trim and gains devil horns. His eyes are also red and glowing. Promotional text for the English release of the game refers to him as Bonner. Other appearances ''Pop'n Pop Dunk appears as a secret character in the console versions ''Pop'n Pop, unlocked after beating all 100 levels in Checkmate Mode. In his story, he sets out to stop the Super Dark Great Dragon, not wanting the dragon to take over the world before him. His helper is a Skel-Monsta. Drunk is the only character in the game to not have a unique second-player counterpart, as the second-player character for him is just a palette swap of Drunk wearing a pink robe. Like most of his appearances at the time of the game's release, the English version of Pop'n Pop refers to Drunk as Dreg. Arkanoid vs. Space Invaders Drunk appears as a playable character in the Taito crossover title Arkanoid vs. Space Invaders, appearing alongside several other characters from the Bubble Bobble series. Gallery Dreg BAM2.png|''Bust-A-Move 2'' Dreg BAM3 Art.png|''Bust-A-Move 3'' Drunk BAM3.jpg|''Bust-A-Move 3'' Dreg BAM3 Big.png|''Bust-A-Move 3'' Dreg BAM3.png|''Bust-A-Move 3'' Dreg Win BAM3.png|''Bust-A-Move 3'' Dreg Big 2 BAM3.png|''Bust-A-Move 3'' Dreg Puzzle BAM3.png|''Bust-A-Move 3'' Drunk BAM4.png|''Bust-A-Move 4'' Drunk BAM4 Select.png|''Bust-A-Move 4'' Drunk BAM4 Attack.png|''Bust-A-Move 4'' Drunk BAM4 Fire.png|''Bust-A-Move 4'' Dreg SPB Big.png|''Super Puzzle Bobble'' Dreg SPB.png|''Super Puzzle Bobble'' PopnPopDreg.png|''Pop'n Pop'' Pop'nPopDregSprite.png|''Pop'n Pop'' Dreg PnP Select.png|''Pop'n Pop'' Dreg PBPocket.png|''Puzzle Bobble Pocket'' Dreg BAMDS.png|''Bust-A-Move DS'' Dreg BAMDS Sprite.png|''Bust-A-Move DS'' Dreg BAMDX.png|''Bust-A-Move Deluxe'' Dreg DX.png|''Bust-A-Move Deluxe'' Bust-A-Move Bash! Dreg.png|''Bust-A-Move Bash!'' Drunk BAMB.png|''Bust-A-Move Bash!'' Dreg Islands.png|''Bust-A-Move Islands'' Avsi-dreg1.png|''Arkanoid vs. Space Invaders'' Avsi-dreg2.png|''Arkanoid vs. Space Invaders'' Category:Drunks Category:Antagonists Category:Playable characters